


Frozen in Fear

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: It came on suddenly, too fast for Anxiety to scream. There are some downsides to being the living embodiment of fear.





	Frozen in Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

It came on suddenly, too fast for Anxiety to scream.

It hadn’t been a bad day, not at first. Actually for once, Anxiety had been feeling fairly relaxed. Things were going well in Thomas’s life, so his work had been at an all-time low.

Thomas had just been getting ready for another trip to New York. His stuff had been packed, and he had been heading out the door. He had pulled out his phone to make sure his boarding pass was loaded, and that’s when the realization had come. He had remembered the time wrong. His plane had already left at 6:30, not in three hours at 9:30 like he’d thought.

“My blood ran cold.” “I was frozen in fear.”

Anxiety often heard such sayings, and he hated the way they came to life in him. As the realization hit, and Thomas’s heart rate jumped, Anxiety’s temperature plummeted as he felt his blood turn to ice in his veins, freezing him in place.

Agony filled every inch of him, but not a sound came out, not a twitch, not a flinch. He stood a unmoving, now a statue of ice. But although his physical form was frozen, Anxiety’s mind was racing.

_Please, please let someone find me,_ he begged internally, trying to distract himself from the pain of ice so cold it burned. But as much as he desperately wished otherwise, that this time would be different, he doubted anyone would find him. He was alone in his room, a place the others rarely disturbed.

But just as Anxiety had resigned himself to being forced to wait alone and in pain for him to gradually thaw out, as he had done every time before, there was a knock on the door.

“Anxiety?”

It was Logic.

“I know you prefer not to be disturbed when you’re in your room, but given the situation, I though we could work together to determine how to solve the situation.”

Anxiety didn’t, couldn’t answer. All he could do was desperately hope that Logic would open the door.

“Anxiety are you there?” Logic sounded puzzled, and maybe a little concerned. “I understand if you want me to leave. It was just a thought.”

_No, don’t leave,_ Anxiety thought desperately. _Open the door, please_

“Anx-Anxiety?” The concern was more evident in Logic’s voice now. “Are you alright?”

_No!_ Anxiety screamed silently _Please help me!_

There was a pause. “Look, Anxiety, I’m coming inside to check on you.”

The door creaked open, and Logic entered, looking worried. His eyes widened as his eyes fell on Anxiety’s frozen form and he rushed forward.

“Anxiety!”

His hands went to cup Anxiety’s face, before flinching back at the feel of his iced over skin. But then he seemed to steel himself, and his hands covered Anxiety’s cheeks. Not that Anxiety could feel them, his skin was numb.

“You’ve completely frozen,” Logic murmured, his voice low in concern. “We have to get you warm. Here, let’s get you into the shower.”

Carefully, Logic slid his arms under Anxiety’s stiff ones and dragged him to the bathroom, maneuvering both of them under the shower head, where Logic turned on the water, still holding Anxiety.

“I have the water turned on as cold as it can be right now,” he babbled, sounding incredibly worried, and a little scared. “That may seem counterproductive to our purpose, but in the cases of hypothermia, it’s always best to warm up the body slowly. If we immediately ran you under hot water, we’d risk sending you into shock. As you thaw out, I’ll slowly increase the temperature of the water.”

Anxiety could feel it working. Although the water didn’t feel cold to him at all. It felt scalding.

After what felt like forever, Anxiety could feel the ice melting away as he began to violently shiver in Logic’s arms.

“L-l-l-logan” he stuttered out, struggling to speak through his chattering teeth.

“No, shh, shhh,” Logic whispered soothingly. “Don’t try to talk, just focus on getting warm. Here I’ll turn up the temperature a bit.”

Anxiety closed his eyes, and leaned further into Logic’s embrace, feeling the water cascade over both of them. Every few minutes when he felt Anxiety had adjusted, Logic made the water a little warmer. Once he had turned it up as high as it could go, and Anxiety had stopped shivering, he finally turned it off.

“Come on,” he said, running his arms up and down Anxiety soothingly. “Let’s get you changed into some dry clothes, then under some blankets, and you can explain to me what just happened.”

“But what about Thomas?” Anxiety asked, “Shouldn’t you be helping him? That’s why you came in here.”

“Morality’s with him,” Logic replied steering Anxiety out of the shower and towards the towels. “Right now, I’m concerned about you.”

Anxiety nodded, he could accept that. The two of them stripped off their sopping wet clothes and toweled dry, Logic helping Anxiety a little, as his hands still felt stiff and difficult to control. Once they’d dried off, they pulled on pajamas. Anxiety was wearing the warmest, fuzziest pajamas he owned, while Logan borrowed a long shirt and pair of flannel pants.

After they had crawled into Anxiety’s bed, and Logic had finished fussing with covers, he wrapped his arms around Anxiety and asked, “So is there an explanation as to what happened there?”

“You know the saying ‘your blood runs cold’ or ‘you’re frozen in fear’? Well it just so happens that those sayings are a bit more literal for me than most people,” Anxiety explained, as his eyes drooped, and he resisted the urge to bury himself in Logic’s chest.

“Wait, then this has happened before?” Logic asked, his voice sharp, as he pulled back to look Anxiety. “Why didn’t I know about it then?”

Anxiety groaned. “Normally no one comes in,” he muttered. “and I would just wait till I thawed.”

“You, you just waited till you thawed.” Logic sounded stunned.

“Yeah,” Anxiety grumbled. “It sucks. It hurts and I hate it, but it wasn’t like there was anything else I could do.”

Logic’s arms tightened around Anxiety. “I’ll have to be sure to check in on you more often. So that you don’t go through that alone ever again.” He sounded oddly upset.

“You okay?” Anxiety asked cautiously.

“Am _I_ okay,” Logic huffed. “Anxiety, when I saw you frozen, it was terrifying. You looked like you were in so much pain, and I didn’t know what was happening. And the thought that you’ve been suffering through this alone for years is even worse.”

“Well, you really did help this time. I’ve never gotten warm so fast,” Anxiety told him, finally giving in and burying himself in Logic’s chest, his face turned to press into Logic’s neck.

“I’m glad,” Logic replied softly, pressing a kiss to Anxiety’s hair. “I just wish I could have known sooner.”

“Don’t beat yourself up,” Anxiety mumbled, ready to fall asleep. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

“I’ll try not to,” Logic replied. “And I’ll always be here, forever and always.”

Anxiety smiled against the other side’s neck. Lying here under the covers, wrapped in Logic’s arms, he didn’t feel frozen at all. No, as long as he had Logan, there was nothing to be afraid of.


End file.
